User talk:Whitewhirl
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warrior Clan Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Whitewhirl page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Silverwhisker (Talk) 23:34, November 6, 2011 Hey Whitewhirl, I'd love to mentor you! Prickl ar I'm Awesome :D 23:45, November 6, 2011 (UTC) No problem! You should get a pic for your advatar. Prickl ar I'm Awesome :D 23:55, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Here is flashface! you might not like the black things, if you don't I can redo it. Prickl ar I'm Awesome :D 12:42, November 7, 2011 (UTC) charat Hy, whitewhirl, Icewish told me Flashface didn't have enough shading so I'm going to redo it. Hope that's okay, Prickl ar I'm Awesome :D 20:59, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Hello, You should know me, I'm good friends with littlewillow and pricklestar 16:31, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Whitey, As I said you should know me, my last name starts with a "T" and mymiddle name with an "L" Please write back! 8D (Super cool smiley face) Darksplash 21:01, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Hello Whitey! Want to work on a story with me? write back with your answer ASAP! Darky! 8D 17:18, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi Whitey! What do you want the story to be called? Write back with your answer and what you want it to be called and then I'll make the page. Ok? If you have any suggestions, please tell me, I'm not good at coming up with ideas, Write back! *D Darky! 8D 21:34, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Are you still working on Tigerstar returns? Just want to know! =) Littlewillow It's Snowing! 23:54, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Hello, The Warrior is good, but we could add something, like The Remembered warrior orThe Betrayed Warrior I don't know, How about we call it the Betrayed Warrior. I'll make the page. *D Darky! 8D 13:49, December 17, 2011 (UTC) You choose whichever, But your title called The Allience Would be my favourite, you send me a note on what you think! Darky! 8D 13:23, December 20, 2011 (UTC) wiki Hello, Do you like to write fanfiction about warriors? Do you like to roleplay in tribes and clans? Do you like to comment on all the characters in the series and make art for them? Then you should join Living on our own wiki! it's all about warriors!SpotZAm I Crazy or am I just Insane?? 19:14, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey Whitey, How about in chapter 2 on Flashface's path the meeting with Smallstar is about this border patrol ran into a rouge that wanted to join the clan an then became Blackberrykit's friend? I was thinking about rouge names for him, maybe Ice, Night,Mud, or something, I don't know...How about you give me some answers? It's your story, I wouldn't be sad if you want to skip the whole idea all together... Just write back with your answer, I want to start writing :D! Talk to you later! Darky! 8D 21:53, January 10, 2012 (UTC) hey! What should the main character's name be? Give suggestions! Darky! 8D 01:37, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey, How about the main chatacter in The Allience is Flightcatcher and his best friend is Shadowsong? I'll make the alliegence for it if you want. How about we do the warrior names together and other things seperate, or I could just do it all, whichever. Write back! Darky! 8D 21:32, January 12, 2012 (UTC) yo want to help write a fanfic with me? I'm sort of stuck... Prickl ar 02:01, January 18, 2012 (UTC) I can do Blackberrykit's charart, if you want Prickl ar 02:05, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Page made! It gas no content, you make chapter 1. Write back! Darky! 8D 03:31, January 21, 2012 (UTC) I renamed the allience to the alliance cause it was spelled wrong. Prickl ar 01:43, January 24, 2012 (UTC) I would be happy to do Daisypelt, Foxtail and Blackberrykit/paw's charart. Just give me the descriptions :) Prickl ar 14:51, January 27, 2012 (UTC) New Fanfic Sure, sounds like it will be cool! What should it be called? I'll make the page and the alliegiance when we chose a title. Let's use diffrent clans like not RiverClan WindClan ect. How about: DuskClan, DawnClan, MidnightClan and SunriseClan... So tell me what you think it should be called and if we should have diffrent clans and what they should be called :) Prickl ar 16:59, March 17, 2012 (UTC) SIG! I have your siggi: Now you go up to preferneces then to custom signature place. You type in "User:Whitewhirl/Sig" and click the check mark in the custom signature box. You click save and there you go! If it needs changes contact me! :D Prickl ar 19:49, March 18, 2012 (UTC) here is daisypelt's charart Prickl ar 21:13, March 18, 2012 (UTC) you mean Stealthleap XD. The main chararcter is not Stealthleap, so it shouldn't have his name in the title.. I think! Perhaps: DawnClan's Saviours, then the next one can be called: DuskClan's Plans, then next: SunriseClan's Destiny, then next: MidnightClan's End :) Prickl ar 21:37, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Yo! You know, I talked to you on roleplay.... so please speak to me on umbras pack. Also you messed up on chapter three of Flashfaces path, you said Tallstar instead of Smallstar. Make sure that you go on the roleplay soon. Darksplash May all cats join here for a clan meeting 20:41, April 3, 2012 (UTC)